Field Marshal Yojin
Little Description Yojin, before an arrogant soldier, now a Field Marshall who treats his soldiers if they were his own children. History (resumed) The following story is told by Yojin: " 'Treat your men as your children, and they will follow you to the darkest valleys. Treat them as dear children, and they will defend you with their own bodies to the death.', This phrase was said by Sun Tzu in his work 'The Art of War', Who told it to me was my father, a humble person that made all for me, and defend me with nails and teeth, when he say this to me when i entered in the Brazilian Army, i didn't understand that in the first time and i just go for it without asking. In a very short time I was condecorated as a Major, and the chaos starts with the Furry Invasion in Brazil on the start of this year, in one of the battles in the 'Copacabana Beach' i advance against the furry position, being arrogant, i don't ask for help or something like this, The furry howitzer fire and the shrapnel of the explosion hurt my face and i fall in field, faint with the pain. When i wake up i see, i was in hospital, some soldiers go for the field for rescue me. When i was out of the Hospital i start to use a Gaz Mask, not for the wounds, but, i see my dishonor, i see i was arrogant triying to advance alone. After it all happen i understand what my dad want to say with his phrase. Nobody of my battalion go for save me, because i was arrogant, i just wanted more and more fame. So after it all, I train my soldiers and treat they like my family, beause, in war Your family is your soldiers, your conrades. Even i was now a Field Marshal and my old battalion have been send for other Major, they continue to send me letters. I have turned General-Field Marshal when i start to give informations, projects and participate in the Panama Campaign. I met the Chief and Empoleonmaster, That was the first one that i talked with, i met some peoples that i never forget about. My life was near to death when The Furries, Gachas and KpopFangirls make a surprise invasion in Brazil and made a siege in my City. After the break of the Furry Siege, I'm here tolding this little history for y'all. " Appearance *Modern Gaz Mask *WWI German General Clothes with the Brazilian and gamer Flag *Cap with the Brazilian Army Coat of Arms *Saber in his belt *Stun Granade in his belt Weapons *Desert Eagle named 'Ciao Bella' by himself *Colt Single Action Army named 'Bob' by himself *.357 Magnum named 'Rogério' by himself *Stun Granade, like Mc Cree Stun Granades Ability * It's Hiiiiiiiiiiiiigh Noon= With His Colt Single Action Army or Magnum. He unload the barrel of the gun killing people in his front with Headshot. This ability only can be used When he is 'inspired'. * Inspiration of Feijoada= All Yojin do, he use 'inspiration' and the 'inspiration' is given to he when he eat some Good Brazilian Food like Pão de Queijo, Torresmo and the principal, Feijoada. The 'inspiration' is given to him with other foods, BUT the principal is brazilian. * "Nobody hides from my sight..."= That ability consume great part of Yojin's Inspiration of Feijoada but does not last long, Just is used when he was with a Sniper Rifle, He can see through walls. This Ability have a duration of 5 sec and take 70% of your Inspiration. * "You are on my sight"= This ability don't consume so much of Yojin's Inspiration of Feijoada, and just work with Sub Machine Gun or Machineguns, he shoot at everyone in his front, without miss. This ability have a duration of 3 sec and take 25% of your Inspiration. Category:Characters Category:Gamer's Alliance